


The Girl With the Ocean Wife

by GayCheerios



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Marriage Proposal, They're in love let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: . Rin was always happy, and cheerful about something. And it was never forced. If she wasn’t happy, it was clear as day. Everything out of Rin’s mouth was sweeter than honey. She still hadn’t grown out of her ‘nya’. Rin was the perfect girl.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Girl With the Ocean Wife

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GAMER GF WHO I FVKIGN LOVE TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we make umirin canon angelita uwu

Rin can’t sit still! Her loving, and very strict girlfriend Umi, had told her to get ready in their shared apartment. While normally Umi plans special surprises, she always specifies where they’re going. Umi never tells her to: ‘Get ready’ with no other context whatsoever. It’s plain unusual! But, Rin loves all sides of her Umimi, even the newer, and more. 

She sees Umi’s car pull up in the driveway, and smiles. She grabs her purse, grabs the housekeys and speeds off right into Umi’s car. She sees Umi’s hands firmly grasping at the steering wheel. Rin sighs with a knowing smile, as she gently places her hand over Umi’s. 

“Umimi, you’re doin’ it again,” Rin says softly, pressing a kiss to Umi’s cheek to break her out of her trance. 

Umi turns to see her loving girlfriend and her all-knowing, soft smile of hers. Rin is sporting one of her cuter outfits today. A soft suede, white tiered skirt, with a pastel yellow long sleeve, with a big white bow in the back. Rin wore her favorite yellow hairclip that Umi had gifted her when she confessed her love. Sweet school idol days…

“Sorry Ri, I was just-” 

“Lost in thought.” Rin chuckles, moving Umi’s long ocean blue hair behind her ear to get a better view. Rin can’t help but place another kiss on her cheek. After all these years Umi still manages to turn a bit pink at affection, but Rin doesn’t mind. She thinks it’s still cute after all this time. It’s one of Umi’s charms, her innocence has never faltered, only adapted. “So Umi, where are we headin’ nya?” 

Umi relaxes instantly after hearing her girlfriend’s always bubbly voice. She backs out of the driveway and smiles. “You’ll see, don’t worry.” 

“Ehhh?! But I wanna knooooow!” Rin whines, jutting her lips out into a pout. One of Umi’s favorite things, the way Rin pouted. There was no real anger, it was always playful frustration with the girl. 

“Patience Rin-Rin.” Umi soothed, glancing at her now pouting girlfriend, and petting her head with her free hand. Another thing about her Rin, how affectionate she was. She was in constant need of petting, or hugs, or kisses, all of which Umi was more than happy to oblige to. Without her affection, Rin was pouty and quite grumpy. Morning and nighttime cuddles were a necessity for the cheerful ginger. 

“Fine Umimi, you know what’s best.” She admitted, smile and pep returning to her features in almost an instant. “Can I guess where we’re going or is that off the table?”

“I’ll just say no to everything Rin.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.”

“Of course I’m fun.”

“The fun I brought out in ya’ nya.” Rin countered, leaning over the middle console in their car to press a quick kiss to Umi’s cheek. 

“Rin, please no kisses while I’m driving!” 

“Now  _ that’s  _ no fun!” Rin giggled, bringing Umi along in her laughter. 

Umi looked to the side, as she saw Rin happily looking outside the window, enthralled by all the lights of Tokyo. Rin was always happy, and cheerful about something. And it was never forced. If she wasn’t happy, it was clear as day. Everything out of Rin’s mouth was sweeter than honey. She still hadn’t grown out of her ‘nya’. It was still so damn cute to this day. Umi smiled, knowing that Rin was her everything. 

“Close your eyes Rin-Rin,” Umi told softly. 

“Ooh! Fun!” Rin did as she was told, and screwed her eyes shut. The car had been parked, and she heard Umi step out of her side of the car, and close the door. She wanted to peek so badly! But she wouldn’t! Umi had opened her car door, and grabbed her hands. 

“Rin, I’m going to lead you up some stairs now, so be careful ok?” Umi’s cool voice stated, her girlfriend slowly leading her up the unseen stairs. 

They stopped. 

“Open your eyes, my dear Rin.” 

Rin opened her eyes, to see her eight best friends in the entire world. Nozomi and Eli were laughing together, as their wedding rings shone under the moonlight. Kotori and Nico were smiling happily as they held hands, while Honoka, Hanayo and Maki, were all looking at Umi excitedly. 

“What...What is everyone doing here?” Rin stood at Otonokizaka’s gates once more and felt tears prick at her eyes, she looked at Umi, who had gotten down on one knee. She gasped as her hands found her way to her mouth. 

“You have been the light of my life for seven years. You are the most incredible girl I could ever meet. Out of the millions of people on this Earth, I was lucky enough to meet you. Being school idols together was a whole new world. We had it all, and we still do. You’re the love of my life, and I don’t know where I would be without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Rin Sonoda?” Umi was crying, as she smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on her. 

“YES!” Rin shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing herself onto Umi to kiss her. Behind them, everyone cheered happily. 

Rin was the luckiest girl in the world to have the ocean as her wife. 


End file.
